Faded Scars Are Not Always Faded Memories
by ElmerFudFry95
Summary: The sequel to It Wasn't Yin, It wasn't Yang, It was the Blonde. I'd read the other one first. Just so you aren't confused. Will be mostly Shawn and Henry, but there will also be Gus, Juliet, Lassiter, and Karen. The aftermath of Allison's return.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here we are! The first chapter of the sequel is HERE! Are you excited? I'm excited, but that is beside the point. I meant to have this chapter posted yesterday but my wifi connection wouldn't work on my phone or laptop. -sigh- It's still iffy. **

**ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoy. **

**AND! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ "IT WASN'T YIN, IT WASN'T YANG, IT WAS THE BLONDE" THEN DO NOT READ THIS! YOU WILL BE CONFUSED! I SUGGEST READING THE OTHER ONE FIRST! There you've been warned. **

**Disclaimer: It is still the same. I do NOT own PSYCH. I never will own Psych. I do not mean to cause any problems. This is just for fun. That is all. I do not claim any part of Psych as my own because it is not and never, EVER, will be. Psych belongs to its rightful owners. **

**Continuing On. **

**The Song That Inspired This Chapter: Dwight Yoakam's I blame The Vain.**

**(You don't have to listen to it. It doesn't even relate to the chapter. To be honest I just find a lot of meaning within the lyrics. And yes. It's country.) **

**Title: ****Faded Scars Are Not Always Faded Memories**

**Chapter 1: Through Thick and Thin, We'll Be friends Till the End**_**.**_

The warmth that came from the sunlight peeking through the curtains that covered the window brought him back to consciousness. That and the pain that was slowly throbbing throughout his head and upper body. His eye lids were still very heavy so he had not yet opened them, but he was stirring. He was moving his fingers and toes, and he felt, he felt free again. Wait. He couldn't be free. He was trapped in the basement of his dad's home. The last thing he remembered was solid cold chills that covered his body, and pain. Overwhelming pain.

He thought that he must be dead. That this was what the afterlife was really like. Dark, warm, and slightly painful, but if it was warm and painful, and if he was dead, then that meant that he was in, he was in hell? _Shawn? Shawn can you hear me? _

Hearing his name made him tilt his head in the voice's direction. Gus wouldn't be in hell. Would he? No, he couldn't be, because that would mean that Gus was dead. The last time he checked his best friend was definitely not dead. Opening his eyes Shawn quickly closed them once again. Wherever he was it was bright and hurt his eyes when he had opened them, but he tried again.

He was blinded yet again by the bright lights overpowering once again, but he managed to keep them open. He didn't care how foolish he looked but the squinting helped him be able to adjust to the lighting that surrounded him making him to want to just close his eyes completely and not open them. Apparently that wasn't a choice because he heard his name again. Gus could be so stubborn sometimes. Why couldn't he just leave him be? Why not let him just continue to sleep.

_Hold up just one moment_. Shawn thought to himself. The last he knew he was in his dad's basement being tortured. If Gus was there wouldn't that mean that Gus was trapped now too? Shawn quickly opened his eyes looking around the room that he was in rapidly. Gus must have thought that he was freaking out or having a panic attack because he quickly grabbed his arm and called his name.

"Shawn. Hey. It's okay. You're safe." Gus said in a calm and warming tone, yet a little bit of remorse in his voice.

"Gus, what happened? How did I get here? Speaking of here, where is here?" Shawn said his voice crackly and a tad but squeaky. He hadn't notice until now how dry his lips and mouth were. He would do anything for something to drink.

Gus seemed to be reading his mind because right as he started noticing how thirsty he was Gus had gotten up and brought him some water.

"Thank you." Shawn said his voice cracking once again.

"Shawn, do you remember anything?" Gus asked but didn't let his best friend answer, instead he continued talking answering Shawn's questions. "Lassiter, Juliet, the Chief, and I found you and your dad unconscious in his basement. We brought you here as fast as possible. Your dad is fine. He was released yesterday. To answer your question of where here is, you're at Bayside Memorial Hospital." As Gus had been talking everything had been coming back to Shawn. He remembered all the events that led up to the last thing he remembered which was not being able to breathe. He remembered his dad trying to kill him, but obviously he didn't succeed because he was still alive. He must have got through to him after all.

"Yeah Gus I remember. And thank you." Shawn said sipping down more of his water.

"Shawn, you have no reason to be thankful. Don't thank me. I didn't do anything." Gus sighed as he spoke.

"Gus, don't say that. I am thanking you for being such a great friend. And I'm not mad at you, never could be. You are my best friend, you're my brother, and always will be." Shawn paused but continued with what he had to say before Gus could speak. "I heard what you said Gus. When I was sleeping. I thought that I was just hearing you in my head, but Gus none of this is your fault. You got that?" Shawn told him, the last part he said seriously.

"Shawn, thank you. Thank you for not being mad at me and for not hating me, but I don't deserve your forgiveness, not yet anyways. I neglected my best friend duties, and becusae of that you're in here." Gus fell quiet not sure what to say.

"Burton Guster!" Shawn tried being serious but his voice cracked again and he sounded like a teenage boy hitting puberty. "Don't be ridiculous. This is nobody's fault. You, Juliet, the Chief, nor Lassie had anything to do with what happened. Luck was just totally not on my side. But if you won't let me forgive you then I guess after five pineapple smoothies, on you, then you can accept my forgiveness." Shawn told his best friend as he grabbed his arm giving it a light squeeze, smiling as they gave a silent, manly, _I Love You._

After a few minutes a pure silence, small talk, and two cups of water later a nurse came in to check Shawn's vitals. Not long after that Shawn was starting to doze back off and he was soon sleeping again. Knowing that Shawn would probably be out of it for the next forty-five minutes to two hours, Gus got up to go get himself something to eat, call Juliet, and to bring his best friend a pineapple smoothie. Gus smiled as he walked out of the room and as he looked back to see his best friend, and brother, Shawn Spencer, sleeping peacefully and safely. For the first time in a long time Gus felt at ease.

**-SP-BG-SP-BG-SP-**

**A/N: It wasn't very long. I know but the next chapter should be longer. I can't make any promises though. **

**I hope you enjoyed. I hope you liked the somewhat Bromance moment. **

**I would also like to thank everyone who left reviews for the last chapter of story. I greatly appreciate it. That's why this is up so soon. I was going to wait until next week. But I figured I'd be nice. **

**So ladies and gentlemen I LOVE reviews so please do a kind gesture and review. For me. Please? Cause ya'll are awesome? **

**Hopefully I will have the next chapter up by Saturday. Maybe before then. Depends on if I get reviews. :D **

**Until next time you beautiful people. ;)**

**With Lots of Love,**

**-ElmerFudFry-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews. I really appreciate it. You don't even know how happy they make me. :) **

**I am trying to update as much as possible so maybe I won't lose people's interest. **

**The good news is that the next chapter is here! WOOP WOOP! **

**Anyways, I hope that you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I think that ya'll get the point by now. I don't own it. Period.**

**Title: ****Faded Scars Are Not Always Faded Memories.**

**Chapter 2: **_**Drink a Beer. **_

**SP-JH-BG-CL-KV-HP**

The slurping noise that came from the Styrofoam cup echoed loudly through the room. How could somebody be so obnoxious and annoying with a Styrofoam cup? Leave it to Shawn Spencer to achieve that goal. He couldn't explain how delicious and satisfying the pineapple smoothie tasted. It was like Heaven in a cup and every time he took a sip it took his taste buds on a train ride through delicious flavor. He didn't know if anything tasted better than that. There couldn't be.

"Gus thank you so much." Shawn thanked Gus as he swallowed his last sip of the smoothie enjoying every last bit of it.

"No problem. I owed you one. Actually I still owe you four." Gus said smiling also enjoying his last sip before it was gone.

"True." Shawn said in agreement.

How awesome was this? Two best friends enjoying the best drink in the entire world together. The obvious answer….nothing. There was nothing that could ever beat that. It just isn't possible. At least to Shawn and Gus it wasn't, and that made her smile.

"Hey guys!" Juliet said as she walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"Jules!" Shawn greeted her very excitedly. "How are you?" Juliet kept smiling even though she felt like crying.

How could someone who just went through such a harrowing ordeal be so happy? How could the person that she turned away and threaten to arrest be so happy with her being there with him? How could she stand there and smile knowing that the reason he was there was because she didn't listen to him?

"I'm…good." Juliet said as she walked up to the foot of Shawn's bed. "You?" The smile that Shawn gave her made her heart break a little.

"If you don't mind I'm going to excuse myself." Gus said before Shawn could answer the young blonde junior detective. He was out of the room quickly and almost awkwardly, but Juliet knew that he was just giving them privacy, that she didn't necessarily want.

"I'm fantastic." His hazel eyes glowing brilliantly causing nervousness to strike her.

"That's good." Juliet said lowering her gaze away from his.

"Jules, please have a seat?" Shawn asked her motioning to the chair that his best friend had just abandoned so quickly, but wasn't sure why. Juliet nodded and made her way sitting in the still warm seat.

"Shawn, I'm…" Shawn cut her off.

"Please don't." He said the smile leaving his face turning into a saddening frown, but his eyes remained welcoming and warm.

"Shawn, let me finish." She raised a hand stopping him from protesting. "I'm sorry. I didn't listen to you and I threatened to arrest you. You didn't deserve that." She felt his warm hand grasp hers and even though she didn't want to she looked up and met his gaze.

"Jules, I'm not mad at you. Never was. None of this is your fault. Like I told Gus luck abandoned me and just wasn't on my side." He held her gaze until the end of his statement.

"That's the point. We all abandoned you. You didn't deserve that." Juliet was bound determined not to let the tears that she could feel swelling behind her eyes show. Thankfully she was able to control the little suckers and they didn't make an appearance.

"Maybe you guys did, but maybe I deserved it." He said it with sincerity she almost slapped him because of the anger his response made her feel.

"Shawn Henry Spencer! Don't you ever say that! You could have been killed!" Juliet scolded him.

"I didn't mean to pee in your cheerios Jules." He smirked a little and that made her smile too. "I heard what you said the other night. I don't want you to feel bad. Please, for me? I don't want a pity party." He said whining a little at the end. That was the Shawn she knew and secretly loved.

"Okay, fine. I'll try not to feel bad, but if you won't allow me to apologize then what am I supposed to do with this?" She pulled out a pineapple from her purse, the biggest one he had ever seen, and she smiled when she saw the look on his face.

"Technically you already apologized. If what you are needing is to know that I forgive you then heck yes I do." Shawn's eyes were almost popping out of their sockets, and his mouth was watering.

"Thank you, but you don't get this just yet." She got up and sat it on a counter that was holding a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, a green and white flannel shirt, as well as his cell phone.

"That is just cruel. You are trying to torture me." Leave it to Shawn to give an adorable and almost irresistible puppy dog look.

"You're the one that said that you didn't want a pity party." Juliet said a smile spreading across her face.

"Doesn't mean you can tease me with the most delicious fruit in the entire world!" Shawn pleaded but she wouldn't budge. "Fine." He tried his puppy dog look again, but failed again to win her over.

"Shawn, patience is a virtue. Remember that. But I have to get back to the station. I'll talk to you later." She gave him a small wave before closing the door behind her. As she walked down the hallway she couldn't help but smile. She was thankful to have someone like Shawn in her life.

**SP-JH-BG-CL-KV-HP**

He sat on his porch, beer in hand, watching the waves from the ocean crash upon to the shore as he thought back through the past couple of days. He couldn't shake the self-loathing that he felt as he remembered all of the things that he had done to Shawn, his son. He couldn't forget all of the terrible things that he had said either from their fights or from their time in the basement.

Dark clouds started to turn the horizon dark and he knew that a storm was quickly approaching. Even though he should go inside, he just continued sitting on the old wooden rocking chair, in the corner, as he popped another tab to his tenth, or was it his twelfth beer. He wasn't keeping count anyways, so it didn't matter.

All he could focus on was the memories that reverberated around in his head screaming at him about how awful of a father he was. He couldn't deny it, but that was his own personal opinion. What he done was unforgiveable, and he didn't know if he would ever be able to face his son ever again.

The thought made him chug down the beer he had just finished. He opened up another beer as he continued sitting there. The smell of rain filled the air. The sun was now gone, and he could see the wall of rain coming his way.

**SP-JH-BG-CL-KV-HP**

**A/N: So it may have not been much longer than the last one, actually it may have been shorter, I'm sorry. I usually don't do Shules moments, so I hope that what I had in this chapter wasn't too terrible. **

**I gave you a little insight to what Henry is doing to himself, how he is coping, and what he's going through. I hope that it was enough until next chapter. **

**Also, should I bring in a little bit of Shawn whump into this one? Or do you think that he's had enough? Heck I think I might just surprise you. HEHEHE. :p**

**Ya'll know I love when you review. If you could take a little bit of time and leave one that'd be FANTASTIC!**

**Until next time you fabulous people! :) **

**With Much Love,**

**-ElmerFudFry-**

**:p :) :D :P :) :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter twee is here. Yay for productivity!**

**Anyways thank you guys for the reviews. I really do appreciate them. I'm not lying when I say that. I promise. **

**Enjoy!**

**Title: **_**Faded Scars Are Not Always Faded Memories**_

**Chapter 3: **_**Sometimes It's Easier Done Than Said.**_

**SP-CL-KV-HP-JH-BG**

She peeked her head in the slightly opened door that lead into Shawn Spencer's hospital room. She was quiet because it was late, and it was way past visiting hours, not to mention that she thought correctly when she assumed that the youngest Spencer would be sound asleep in his bed. She hadn't gotten the chance to go and see him ever since the last night she was there and that was the first night that both Spencer men had been admitted.

Looking at Shawn as she entered the room completely she couldn't help but smile. He was holding the little 'get well soon' bear that she had sent up with Juliet earlier cradled in his arm as if it was there to comfort him. Her smile grew even bigger as she looked around his room and noticed the two pineapples that were sitting the counter that was holding all of his other personal belongings. She knew that one of them was from Juliet, and the other one was from Lassiter, the balloons were from Buzz, and the card was from the station, but there was something that seemed to be missing.

Walking over to the counter top she looked at all of the gifts that had been brought to him during his stay. Everyone had hoped that he would be out of the hospital within a few days considering erring hated hospitals and because he would be happier and heal faster as his own home, but luck wasn't on his side. After the first night of him being there he developed a fever. Nothing too major, but then all the strength that he had vanished quickly because of it and now he could hardly stay awake more than two hours. It has only been two full days since Shawn woke up and within those two days all of the gifts that were on the counter before her had been brought to him, but Karen knew that something was off. Looking at everything that was neatly organized on the counter she noticed that everyone except for one person had brought Shawn something, everyone except for his father.

Karen didn't think much into it. She knew that Henry had been through a lot too and needed his rest as well, but she still had a gut feeling something was wrong. Right now wasn't about Henry though, it was about Shawn. That being said the chief walked over to Shawn's bed pulling up a chair and taking a seat. She knew that it was late, midnight to be exact, and she wasn't supposed to be there, but being the chief gave her the authority that she needed to get herself back to see Shawn without any problems.

Crossing her legs in a professional manner, yet lounging back in a relaxed position, Karen just sat and took in the peacefulness coming from Shawn. The last time she had seen the young man was two days ago, and two days ago Shawn looked terrible and haunted. Now he looked like himself. Granted he still had dark spots that had formed under his eyes, and his throat was still a little bruised, his ribs were still bandaged, he still had stiches covering his torso, and he still had a few bandages covering his other cuts, but at least he didn't look completely broken anymore. That made her feel tons better about being there.

She sat quietly quietly beside the sleeping boy, no, man, or should she say manboy? Either way as she sat there she couldn't help but watch Shawn's chest rise and fall. She kept rhythm with it. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Her breathing leveled out as she adjusted to the rhythm and soon she found herself relaxed. It was amazing how she could ever feel relaxed around Shawn. Usually he was hyper, bouncing around, like a kid with a sugar rush, but not as dramatic or annoying. Even though he could be a major pain in her rear end, she cared for him, but not in a romantic sort of way. Karen cared for Shawn like he was her family. Lassiter, Juliet, Shawn, Gus, Buzz, Henry, she cared for every single one of them like they were her own blood. Maybe that wasn't very professional of her since she was the Chief, but she really didn't care. Each and every one of them held a special place in her heart.

A silent, yet somewhat loud, noise brought her out of her thoughts, and that noise came from nothing other than Shawn. She didn't know if she would categorize the sound as a whimper, moan, or groan. Either way it made her smile. Picking up Shawn's hand that was flung over the side of his bed, dangling by his arm, she placed his arm up on her lap and continued holding his hand. Not with a girlfriend's touch but with a motherly one. It didn't take long with the slow rhythm of her breathing, the gentle rubbing pattern that she was doing on Shawn's hand, and the long day that she had put in at the station, for her to be tired. Karen didn't notice that she was slowly starting to fall asleep. Slowly her eyes drifted shut.

**SP-KV-CL-BG-JH-HP**

That next morning Carlton Lassiter decided to make an appearance at the hospital. He hadn't been there since the day they found both Spencer men. He had went and visited Henry for a little bit that night, but he hadn't went and seen Shawn. He made the excise of being tired the first night, and ever since then he had made excuses of being busy with paper work, or he had to be somewhere important, or that he was working on a case, but every time it was all just a lie. Sure he had loads of paper work to get done, but he had finished all of it two days ago. So what he had a case that he was working on, it was completed two days ago as well, and that certain place that he had to be at every other time was his own.

Why was it so hard for him to drag himself up to Bayside and check on Shawn? Why couldn't he just easily make his way to the hospital without having second thoughts? Why couldn't he just simply be the man that he was and go see the young man? The answer to all of his questions was simple. It wasn't that he couldn't or didn't want to, it was because he was afraid. Carlton Lassiter was afraid, and that was something that didn't happen very often. There was something about this whole scenario that didn't feel right. Okay he knew better than that. Whether or not he wanted to admit it he knew what it was that was bothering him. Shawn was his friend. Yes, there, he admitted it. Shawn Spencer is his friend and he has been worried about him. He was worried when Shawn went missing, he had been worried the entire drive to Henry Spencer's house. He had been worried, no, scared when they rushed Shawn to the hospital, and now he was scared to go and see him. It wasn't that he thought that Shawn was critical anymore, or that his life was in danger and that he might die that scared him now, but the thought of what Shawn thought of him. Would Shawn turn him away when he walked in? Would he get the cold shoulder? He knew that was nonsense. Shawn seemed to never be mad, but he had been the one to throw him out of the department, he was the one who wouldn't listen to him, he was the one who let this happen, he was the one who watched happily as Shawn was thrown out of the police station.

For the first time since Carlton Lassiter had ever met Shawn, he was nervous to be in the same room as the annoying so called psychic.

Walking into the room labeled '_Spencer'_ Lassiter didn't make eye contact with the man lying in the bed.

"Lassie-face!" Of course Shawn would be welcoming him so excitedly. He didn't see why or how he could or would.

"Hey Spencer." Lassiter said in a normal yet quiet voice.

"What brings you here so early in the morning?" Shawn seemed to always be overly happy.

"I, um, I was just seeing how you were doing." Lassiter couldn't believe he just showed emotion in front of Shawn. How humiliating.

"Awww, you do care." Shawn had to make it a mushy moment.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you weren't dead." Lassiter said his natural gruffness returning to his voice.

"Nope. Alive and kickin'." Shawn was smiling wide.

"Okay." Lassiter went to leave but Shawn stopped him before he could.

"Wait, Lassie, don't leave yet." Shawn said his smile fading.

"What is it Spencer?" Lassiter asked sighing.

"I wanted to thank you." Shawn was sincere. What did he have to be thankful for?

"For what?" Lassiter asked surprised.

"For saving me, for coming to see me, for being a friend."

For the first time since he had ever met Shawn, Carlton Lassiter was happy to be in the same room as him.

Even though he didn't know why Spencer was thanking him, he had no reason, Lassiter couldn't help but smile.

**SP-CL-KV-BG-JH-HP**

**A/N: So it was a longer chapter. There was no Henry, but I'm leading up to that point. It takes a little bit of time, but I'm getting there. I promise. **

**I would greatly appreciate it if you guys would leave some reviews. You can tell me what I'm doing wrong, what I'm doing right, anything is acceptable. In all honesty let me know what you think. The more reviews, the faster I update. :)**

**Until next time,**

**-ElemrFudFry-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I redone this chapter. I hope you like this one better. Especially since it is longer, and since I didn't get any reviews on what I had for this chapter at first. **

**Disclaimer: You know the gist, but just in case, I don't own Psych. **

**Enjoy.**

**Title: **_**Faded Scars Aren't Always Faded Memories**_

**Chapter 4: **_**There's Something Not Right.**_

Today was the day that he'd been looking forward to all week. Today was the day that would finally free him. Okay maybe not free him, but close enough. It's Friday, which means that he gets to leave, go home, and be free of being bed ridden. Shawn was more than happy to finally be going home. After a weeklong stay in the hospital all he wanted was to lay in his own bed, be in a familiar place, and be somewhere that he could be alone. Sure he loved his friends coming to see him in the hospital, he just needed some time to himself.

It had been a whole seven days since he had been in his dad's basement, seven days since he had been rescued by everybody. Since then he hadn't had time to gather his thoughts, process what had happened, to get used to the fact that he almost died, and by his own father at that. He didn't know what to feel when it came to that fact. He wasn't mad at his dad, it wasn't his fault. Maybe it was the feeling of abandonment that filled his heart with the pain that he felt when thinking of Henry. It had been seven days since he had talked to him or seen him, and the last time he did his father was trying to kill him, and hated him.

"Shawn, can you sign this please?" The friendly blonde headed nurse, which had been taking care of him since he had first arrived, asked him pulling Shawn away from his thoughts and back to the present.

"Is it that time already? Hand em' on over." Shawn said smiling. She could tell he was excited.

"Once you are done signing the papers and as soon as I step out you can change. If you need any help just give me a call." Becky smiled as she saw the small twitch in his eye sparkle.

"You mean you aren't going to help dress me? I thought we were closer than that." Shawn tried being serious but he couldn't hold back a grin as Becky let out a small chuckle.

"No Mr. Spencer, I'm not going to help you dress yourself, unless, you absolutely need it. If you need help getting dressed you may not like the person I send in to assist." Becky was happy to see Shawn leaving because that meant he was healing, but she was going to miss him.

"Never call me Mr. Spencer. That is my father. Always call me Shawn. If you're feeling loose you can call me Shawny, but never call me Shawn-Dawg. That's just silly." Shawn paused. "Who would you send in?" Shawn went from being funny, to completely serious.

"Carson. I would send in Carson." Becky kept her lips from curling into a smile.

"You mean that guy who looks like a body builder? No, thank you. I can handle myself just fine." At this point Becky couldn't hold back her smile any longer.

"Goodbye, Shawn. Be careful to not reinjure yourself." Before she could leave Shawn said his farewell.

"Goodbye Becky, and thank you." Becky smiled at his statement and with that she left closing the door behind her.

He sat on the bed for a second longer before getting up to grab his clothes. He thought that getting dressed would be a breeze, but he was wrong. Moving too fast to get up caused Shawn to have a head rush and caused his sides to hurt. Shawn leaned against the wall until the hot tingle in his head and face faded and until his sides quit throbbing. He realized very quickly that he had to take things slow, he didn't want to have to stay here any longer. He was ready to leave.

As he sat down on the chair beside his hospital bed he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Shawn said not looking up.

"Hey, Shawn." Gus peaked in making sure that his friend was decent.

"Gus, finally, where have you been?" Shawn didn't look up. He continued putting on his socks and shoes, making sure to not cause himself anymore pain.

"I was at work Shawn. I told the nurse that I'd be here as soon as I finished my rounds." Gus shrugged off Shawn's complaint. "You ready?" Gus asked his best friend as he watched him struggle to put on his shoes.

"More than ready." Shawn sucked in a deep breath as he stood up.

Gathering Shawn's other belongings, which consisted of teddy bear, balloons, and a pineapple. Walking out to the blueberry was easier said than done. Shawn felt dizzy at times, his body ached, and he couldn't help but hold his abdomen. He tried to keep his pain hidden from Gus but he knew that his best friend must have seen straight through his façade. Gus took the bear and pineapple from Shawn.

"Wait here." Gus said as he walked out the sliding doors and walked out to the parking garage to fetch his car.

**0000000**

As he drove he couldn't help but notice how quiet his best friend was being, which wasn't normal, to be honest it was scaring him. At first he didn't know what to say, he continued to let them ride in silence, but after so long he couldn't take it any longer.

"Shawn, you alright?" Gus asked his best friend concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah." Shawn sighed as he said his one worded response. That told Gus immediately that Shawn was far from okay.

"Shawn, you're not fine. What gives?" Gus wasn't sure how to approach this side of Shawn.

"It's nothing." Shawn's short responses was clearly showing his problem. He was upset, but about what?

"If this is about your dad not coming to the hospital…" Gus didn't get to finish his sentence.

"It's not that, Gus. I just, I don't know if I want to talk about it." Shawn went quiet and was using the voice that Gus had only heard a few times his entire life.

"So it is about your dad. Shawn he's fine." Gus wasn't sure why Shawn was hurt by Henry, but he was going to find out. Shawn having this kind of mind set wasn't healthy.

"I know he's alright, Gus. I just don't how to get over what happened with me and him." Shawn was showing agitation within his voice.

"Well, if you ever want to talk you know that I'm all ears." Gus reassured Shawn, and the car fell silent once again.

It had been fifteen minutes since Gus had dropped Shawn off at his apartment. He didn't necessarily want to leave is best friend but he felt that he wasn't welcome to stay. After helping Shawn inside and making sure that his friend was going to take it easy, Gus left.

**0000000**

**A/N: Okay was this one better? I hope so. I hated the other one. **

**I would love to see reviews. So if you would leave one, I'd greatly appreciate it. **

**Until next time,**

**-ElmerFudFry-**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another chapter! Are you guys excited? **

**Just in case you don't know this I redone the previous chapter! So, if you haven't, go read/ reread it. It is important for this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Blah. Blah. Blah. Me no own Psych. **

**Title: **_**Faded Scars Aren't Always Faded Memories**_

**Chapter Five: **_**Drunken Words Are Sober Thoughts. **_

**000000**

"You've reached Henry, sorry I couldn't answer your call. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you. Have a nice day."

He had tried calling him three times, in the last five hours, surely he should be able to answer. Shouldn't he? Either way he was starting to grow impatient and only bad things happened when Shawn grew impatient. The last time his impatience took over him, Shawn acted on impulse, and got himself held hostage. He didn't need that again, at least not right now. He still hurt every time he moved, his head still felt swimmy when he over exerted himself, even though that was every time he stood up, and he really did need his rest.

_Yeah right. _ Shawn thought to himself as he tried calling his dad once again. He couldn't believe that he got his dad's voicemail again, or maybe he could, he was just hoping that he would hear his dad's voice coming through the phone other than the recording.

After the ordeal that they went through you would think that his dad would want to see him, but Shawn started to feel abandoned. Flashbacks of what happened kept doing reruns in his head, and the memories were quite vivid. He couldn't seem to shake the thoughts but he knew that it had to be because of his photographic memory that was very well used and exercised.

Shawn tried playing games, counting cards, watching classical movies/TV series like John Wayne, Tombstone, and Bonanza. None of it helped. He tried calling his dad one more time before finally making his decision of what he was going to do. He knew that it probably wasn't the best decision but he had to do it, he couldn't take it any longer.

_This is going to hurt. _Shawn thought to himself as he grabbed his keys and headed out to his motorcycle. Wincing all the way down the stairs, and gasping as he climbed onto his bike he knew that this was an extremely bad idea.

The drive was miserable, the bumps, stops, accelerations, everything caused him pain. He had to pull off into a parking lot or onto the side of the road a few times because his head grew swimmy and the hot fiery sensation flashed through his skull and face. Shawn knew that he would probably get his rear end ripped by Gus if he found out about this, but he didn't care. He needed to see his dad. He couldn't stand not knowing if he was actually okay, not only physically, but mentally as well.

Shawn knew that he was still having issues trying to rest because every time he closed his eyes he would find himself back in the basement. Henry was the only person that would allow him to feel peace about what happened and to help him put it behind him. It wasn't just that though, he also needed to know that his dad really didn't hate him, and that issue was only going to be resolved by him and his dad talking. That wasn't going to happen over the phone because Henry wouldn't answer.

Pulling into the familiar drive way he felt the nervousness kick him in the gut and he could feel hesitation creeping in his muscles. Not only was he nervous and hesitating getting off of his bike, but he was dizzy, in pain, and nauseous from the ride over there.

**000000**

Henry never was one to drink an entire case of beer in one day. It took him a good two or three days to just polish off a twelve pack, but now his drinking had doubled, or should he say tripled. Either way he was hardly sober anymore. He would drink form the time that he woke up to the time that he fell asleep, more like passed out. Was it possible that he had become an alcoholic? Impossible, he was just dealing with what happened his own way and that particular way just took extra beer and whiskey.

It was hardly past 4:00 p.m. and he was already drunk from the glass of Jack and the half a case of beer. His phone kept ringing. Every time he would check his phone it would be Shawn trying to call him. Every time he would just let it go to voicemail. He never received any messages and he was happy for that. He didn't want to hear his son's voice. It wasn't because he hated him, it was because he didn't know if he would be able to handle it. He never answered to phone because he didn't know what to say. In all honesty Henry was avoiding his son. He didn't want to hurt him anymore that what he had, and he knew the only way that he could keep the oath that he had made with himself true he couldn't have anything to do with Shawn.

The sound the echoed into the back yard he recognized immediately, but it couldn't be him, could it? There was no way that Shawn was driving his motorcycle he just got out of the hospital.

_Maybe of I just sit back here he'll go away. _Henry thought to himself as he remained sitting in the rocking chair on his back deck opening up another beer. Luck wasn't on his side though as he heard his name being called.

**0000000**

"Dad?" Shawn called as he knocked on the door. No answer.

Shawn repeated his knocking again and called for his dad but there was still no answer. He made his way into the house as he cradled his sides with one arm. He knew that his dad was there because his truck was there, and if his truck was there, then he was there.

"Dad?" Shawn called out again but there was still no answer. He kept up calling for his dad as he searched the house. He had to stop quite a few times because of the pain, the queasiness in his stomach, and the head thing that continued to happen when he kept over exerting himself.

The house was empty he was sure of that without having to go up the stairs. He slowly headed for the back door that lead out to the deck where he and his dad had their first fight last week, the fight that still reverberated around in his mind very loud and clear.

-flash back to the fights-

_Henry- "You want to know what it is that is bothering me Shawn. Really want to know?" _

_Shawn- "Yes I do want to know." _

_Henry- "Fine. It's you Shawn. You and your charade of being a Psychic. You don't even care who you're going to hurt when you get busted. And believe me Shawn, you will get busted. Nothing lasts forever."_

_Shawn- "Is that what you see my success as dad? Is that how you see the result of me solving a case and bringing justice to those who deserved it. If you hadn't taught me to be such a great detective as I grew up then you wouldn't have to worry about it." _

_Henry- "No Shawn you're not a detective. You never will be. My hopes of you actually putting what I taught you and your talents to good use have diminished. What you do is not success. It is just another way for you to cope with your lack of success. Instead of running again you started up a business that helps nobody. Not even yourself." _

_Shawn- "I came here to share my excitement about actually figuring out a major drug cartel and I get this. If what I do to you is nothing but a way to cope with what you feel is my failure then I don't know what to tell you. I do help people dad. That's a fact. I never wanted to be a detective. I never wanted you to teach me the things that you have but I had no choice." _

_Henry- "I have nothing more to say to you Shawn. But I promise that one day you will get busted. And when you do I won't be there. You'll just end up getting on your bike and running again."_

-Flash back end-

Shawn couldn't stop thinking about it as he slowly made his way to the door. He was getting ready to open it when he hesitated. What if his dad was avoiding him because he really didn't want him around? What if the things he had said to him in the basement were true? What if he had really meant all of it? He had heard many times in his life that a drunk man's words is a sober man's thoughts. He was drugged so wouldn't that be classified as the same thing?

Shawn finally built up enough courage and opened the door stepping outside. Immediately he spotted his dad sitting in the old and faded white rocking chair. He looked scruffy, his eyes looked tired, and he reeked of beer and whiskey.

"Hey dad." Shawn said closing the door.

"What are you doing here, Shawn?" Henry asked not looking at his son.

"You weren't answering your phone." Shawn said in a low voice.

"So what? That doesn't mean you need to come over." Henry scoffed.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Shawn admitted ignoring his dad's rugged remark.

"I'm a grown man Shawn, I don't need anyone to check on me. I'm fine." Henry's words were rolling off of his tongue bitterly. Shawn didn't know why.

"I didn't know wanting to make sure my dad is okay was a crime." Shawn told him taking heed to his dad's drunken state.

"You shouldn't be here." Henry said as he took another swig of his beer.

"I'm fine, better than you are." Shawn said taking a step closer to his dad so he could see his dad's face.

"That's not what I meant Shawn. You don't need to be here." Henry said still avoiding eye contact with his son.

"What is wrong with you?" Shawn asked a little hurt.

"Nothing is wrong with me Shawn." Henry sputtered as he spoke.

"Why didn't you come by and see me in the hospital? You could have at least sent me a gift, something to let me know that you actually care." Shawn had to lean against the wall as more pain coursed through his sides and abdomen, and as his head started getting fuzzy.

"I didn't need to." Henry answered smugly.

"Oh. Is that right. You didn't need to make sure that your son was okay. Wow. You're right I shouldn't have come." Shawn said but couldn't exactly leave yet.

"What is that supposed to mean, Shawn? You're not a child anymore, you don't need me around anymore." Henry had anger in his voice now.

"Maybe because you almost killed me! Maybe because the last memory I have of you is of you trying to choke me! Maybe because you are the one you did this to me!" Shawn raised his voice and spoke angrily, motioning over himself in a quick motion, which caused him to have to hold his abdomen as the pain increased.

"You need to leave Shawn!" Henry said chugged his beer.

Shawn couldn't help but think of the fight they had the day that all of this started. He heard all of the things that his dad told him while he was being tortured in the basement. Shawn was no longer angry at his dad, but with himself. He could feel his heart breaking and he knew that he needed to leave before he let himself break in front of his dad.

"You really do hate me." Shawn spoke softly but loud enough for his dad to hear. His voice sounded broken, and heart breaking. With those final words he made his way back through the house. He made it to his bike as soon as he could. Ignoring the pain, dizziness, and queasiness in his stomach, he got onto his bike with force. He didn't hesitate to leave. As he pulled out of the drive way and sped off he could feel the burn in his eyes as his tears, that he had been so desperately trying to hold back, fall freely form his eyes.

**000000**

Henry remained sitting in the chair as he opened another beer and sipped on the fizz that overflowed the can. Taking in what all had just happen he felt like the world's worst father. He had hurt his son even more than what he had. He heard it in his voice, and his son's final words before leaving kept echoing in his ears and head.

_You really do hate me. _

Henry felt his heart swell with pain and he couldn't help but let a few tears shed as he quietly said,

"I don't hate you Shawn. I hate myself."

**0000000**

**A/N: So, did you guys like it? Any thoughts? I hope to have the next chapter done soon. **

**It will help if you leave reviews. :) **

**Until next time my fellow readers, Psych-0's, and wonderful individuals!**

**-ElmerFudFry-**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm glad that you guys liked the last chapter. I know that you guys have wanted a moment between the two of them. I hope that was good enough for the time being. Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you get it by now. I do not claim Psych as my own. Or any part of it. Even though I wish it was, because then I would have had the opportunity to work with James Roday and his sexiness. **

**-ahem- **

**Moving on from embarrassment.**

**Enjoy!**

**Title: **_**Faded Scars Aren't Always Faded Memories.**_

**Chapter Six: **_**A Creepy Resemblance, But With A Good Heart.**_

It had been a two days since Shawn had been at his dad's house. Two days since his world fell apart. Two days since he had shut everyone out. He had no want to see anybody, not even Jules. His heart had been crushed, he felt empty, and wished that he had never gone over there. Shawn wished that he had just remained with the assumptions that he had made instead of realizing why his dad really hadn't come and seen him, why his dad had abandoned him. Should he even call him dad anymore?

Shawn hadn't ever felt this broken before, he had never felt this much pain, and not because of his injuries, but because of the shattered feeling that was dwelling inside of him. What had he ever done to make his dad hate him so much? He has tried mending the relationship between him and his father, he would do anything for Henry, but his dad hated him. The word hate seemed to ring obnoxiously in his ears, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem ignore it.

A soft rapping noise coming from his door brought Shawn back to reality. He was just going to ignore it, but whoever it was remained consistent with their knocking. Getting up, pain still throbbing in his sides every time he did, and went over to the door. He wasn't expecting the person that met his eyes when he opened the door, in fact, he never though that he would see this person again.

"Olivia?" Shawn asked confused and speechless.

"Hello, Shawn. May I come in?" Olivia asked shakily. Her face was pale.

"Of course." Shawn opened the door all the way and stepped to the side motioning for her to go inside.

"Thank you. I hate to bother you, bu-." Olivia was cut off.

"I don't mind. You saved my life." Shawn reassured her.

Shawn told her to have a seat on his couch as he got her a glass of water. He took a seat beside her after handing her the cup.

"Shawn, I need to tell you something." She paused.

"Tim escaped. I wasn't able to finish out my plan. I don't know where he's at, but he's wounded, he will probably die within the next few days of blood loss, but Shawn, you may be in danger." Olivia held the cup shakily between her hands. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." She whispered as the first tear fell.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I'm sure he won't try anything. Not with the entire department looking for him." Shawn tried to stay positive, but he could feel the nervousness start to turn to cement in his stomach.

"No, you don't understand. You need to call the police. Shawn he plays games. He's already been planning his revenge. I don't want anything to happen to you." Olivia started coughing and Shawn could see a small hint of blood on her lips.

"Olivia are you okay?" Shawn quickly grabbed her as he fell forward. "What's wrong?" Shawn asked her frantically.

"My side." Olivia was barely able to speak.

"I'm not trying to be a perv, but I need to take a look." Olivia shook her head letting him know that he could, and so he did.

As he looked at her right side he immediately noticed the thick white gauze that was taped to her side. It was soaked in blood. He peeled it back to get a look. His worry spiked when he saw the hole that went right through her ribs, and he knew that whatever caused that hole, most likely a bullet, had hit a vital organ.

"I need to call an ambulance." Shawn told her in panic but didn't get a response. After checking her pulse he quickly pulled out his cell phone calling 911.

"Hi. This is Shawn Spencer. I need an ambulance. Someone's been shot. You need to hurry, I think she's dying." He hung up the phone and went as fast as he could to get a towel to put pressure on the wound.

"Come on Olivia. Don't die on me." Shawn silently begged.

**0000000**

It seemed to be taking forever for a doctor to come out and tell him the news. He had been sitting in the waiting area for almost four hours. Shawn new that Olivia was a killer, but she had never harmed an innocent person, and she saved not only his life but his dad's too. If it wasn't for her neither one of them would be alive.

Finally a doctor came out asking for the family of Olivia. Shawn slowly stood up, he was sore and stiff, claiming to be her family.

"Maybe you should have a seat young man." The white haired doctor said with sad eyes.

"I'm okay. Just tell me. How is she?" Shawn should have known the answer that was coming.

"We tried to repair the damage that was done, but during the surgery we lost her, we didn't get her back. I'm sorry." The doctor put his hand on Shawn's shoulder before turning around and leaving. The emergency room was busy and there had been a severe car crash. Shan knew that the doctor was needed and didn't mind.

Shawn didn't stick around the hospital. Not long after talking to the doctor he left and caught a taxi ride home. He was more than tired when he finally arrived. Going inside he went straight to his room, sat on his bed, and fell asleep.

It was the first full night's rest that he had, but the whole time he was sleeping all he ahd were nightmares.

**000000**

**A/N: I brought Olivia back, but I killed her off. Sorry if that is a disappointment. **

**I hope that you guys liked it. I pretty much gave away what is yet to come, partially, anyways. **

**Tell me what you thought, and please, leave me a review. **

**Until next time you amazing souls.**

**-ElmerFudFry-**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You ready for another chapter? Because another one is done! :D **

**Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't…..you know the rest. **

**Title: **_**Faded Scars Aren't Always Faded Memories**_

**Chapter: **_**Gus, He's a Man on a Mission. **_

Gus paced the Psych office back and forth for almost an hour just thinking about his best friend and what it could be that was bothering him. It's not like he didn't know. He knew exactly what it was that was bothering Shawn, he just didn't know how to help. He hasn't talked to Shawn since Friday, the day he picked him up from the hospital, because Shawn had shut him out. Every time he would try to call him he would get Shawn's voicemail. He tried texting him, but he never got a reply. Gus knew that there was only one person that would bring Shawn out of his slump, but that person hadn't made an appearance in almost two weeks now.

Gus never liked being in the middle of Shawn and Henry's issues, he always tried to avoid it, but this time he knew that he had to do something. He couldn't handle having his friend this way. It isn't healthy. Grabbing his keys and heading out the door, Gus locked the Psych office, and took off towards Henry Spencer's house.

He was about two blocks away when the realization of what he was doing kicked in. He could feel the nervous flop his gut was doing as the distance between him and his destination grew shorter and shorter. Pulling into the driveway, and getting out of the car was a breeze. Finding the courage to allow his knuckles to collide with the door was the hard part, in fact he had wanted to turn around and just leave. Gus couldn't though, he had to do this, for his best friend, for Shawn.

Gus finally gathered his courage and made the swift movement that it took to make the knock, knock, knock noise. He was surprised when it was quiet after knocking. It's not like the house is supposed to explode or anything, this was completely normal. Wasn't it? Either way he knocked again, this time easier. Just when he thought that he was going to have to knock again, he heard the door unlock.

Gus was surprised by Henry's appearance, he was surprised that Henry was unshaved, and reeked of alcohol. He was surprised at the drunken state of the eldest Spencer, and how when he was greeted the words slurred together.

"My God, Mr. Spencer, what are you doing to yourself?" Gus asked exasperated.

"Gus, what are you doing here?" Henry asked with his best sober voice.

"I came here to talk to you, to see how you are doing." Gus was almost at a loss for words. This was not what he expected of Henry.

"I'm fine, Gus, no need to worry about me." Henry looked terrible.

"You obviously aren't fine, Mr. Spencer. Apparently I was wrong not to worry." Gus shoved past Henry and went inside. "Follow me." Gus said as he motioned for Henry to do as he was told.

Gus put on a pot of coffee, poured Henry a glass of water, and then poured himself some water for himself.

"Mr. Spencer, you are going to drink this. Then you are going to go take a cold shower and sober yourself up." Gus was giving orders to Henry? That was the first and probably the last.

"Gus, I can handle myself." Henry started to argue but Gus cut him off.

"No, Henry, you look like utter shit, you smell of skunked beer, and need to sober yourself up. It's barely after noon. Now don't argue. Finish your water and go shower!" Gus sounded intimidating. He kind of like the powerful feeling he had bossing around Henry.

"Fine." Henry said after he chugged his water. He then went to do as Gus instructed and take an ice cold shower.

Gus wasn't sure what to think. He wasn't sure how to act or what to do, but what he did know was that he had to finish what he started. Gus had to help Henry in order to help Shawn, but he didn't know how he would be able to help unless he knew what had actually happened to them. All he knew was that it had to be extremely bad for Henry to be in this condition, and that made Gus even more nervous to be there. Especially since he was standing in the house that everything had taken place. Gus didn't know how he was going to go about getting Henry to open up about what happened. No matter what, though, Gus knew that he had to, because he was doing this for Shawn, and his best friend needs him now more than ever.

The heavy steps coming down the stair case brought Gus out of his thoughts and bringing him back into superior mode. Henry looked tons better now that he had showered, and was sober, at least for the most part. He still had dark circles under his eyes, his face was still scruffy, and he still walked heavily on his feet, but other than that he looked better.

"Here." Gus said as he handed Henry a cup with some aspirin.

"Thanks." Henry took the cup of water and medicine happily.

"Now Mr. Spencer, we need to talk." Gus was ready to get back to business.

"About what?" Henry asked already having a feeling about what, or should he say who.

"This." Gus motioned towards all of the empty beer cans in the trash and the empty Jack bottles by the sink. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" He asked staring Henry down.

"Gus, I don't need to explain myself to you." Henry was firm with his answer and Gus didn't push his luck.

"Okay, fine. How about we talk about what happened." Gus suggested the idea knowing that he would just get another no in response.

"I don't want to talk about it." Of course Henry would avoid it. Shawn is the same way. "Why are you hear Gus?" He asked folding his arms after sitting down at the table with another glass of water. His head was pounding.

"Fine. You need to go see Shawn." Gus blurted it out not caring if it sounded like advice or a command.

"What for?" Gus was surprised at Henry's answer.

"Maybe because you haven't seen him since you left the hospital almost two weeks ago. Maybe because you didn't even send him anything showing that you cared. Maybe because he hasn't left his apartment for days and won't talk to me, or anybody else. Maybe because he needs his father." Gus was a little furious.

"Leave it to Shawn to sulk." Henry scoffed, but not towards Gus, but towards himself.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gus asked confused yet irritated.

"He came over the day that he got out of the hospital." Gus was shocked at the words that just came out of Henry's mouth.

"And?" Gus couldn't believe that Shawn had rode that blasted bike right after being released from the hospital.

"And we got into a fight. He left. We haven't talked since. He's just sulking." Henry explained not a single sign of remorse on his face.

"Are you kidding me?!" Gus was yelling now. "You had an argument with him after all that has happened? You know how he is! All he wanted was to see you or hear from you while he was in that hospital and you never called or came! Are you aware that he could have died? That you may not have ever had him back?!" Gus was accusing and furious, and if it wasn't for him having self-control he probably would have grabbed Henry by his shirt's collar and shook him, but then again Henry could easily beat him.

"I know that Gus, but he shouldn't have come here! You don't know what happened! I think I would know what my son went through, but I didn't go see him or contact him for a reason. It's best if he doesn't see me! It will make it easier for him to forget!" Henry was yelling now too.

"I would know what happened if you would just tell me!" Gus was finding it hard to speak he was so mad.

"Fine! You want to know what happened?!" Henry sputtered as he yelled.

"Yes!" Gus yelled back bringing his hands out of his pockets.

"I'm the one who almost killed him! I'm the one who tortured him! I'm the one who put him in the hospital, all because of a damn concussion. I was concussed and was drugged and didn't know who he was. Allison had fed me a bunch of lies and I believed her! I didn't remember my own son! I said horrible things, and done terrible things, and he thought I hated him. He doesn't need me Gus! He's better off without me!" Henry fell silent and put his head down so Gus couldn't see his face.

Gus didn't know what to think. That's what Shawn meant when he said that he didn't know what happened with him and his dad.

"Mr. Spencer, it's not your fault." Gus was talking in a quiet whisper.

"Gus, just don't." Henry stuck his hand out to try and stop Gus form continuing, but it didn't work.

"Mr. Spencer, what you done, it wasn't your fault. All Shawn has wanted is for you to be around, he needs you, believe it or not. Now, I'm going to go make sure that your son doesn't ride that death trap again. He's supposed to be on bed rest." With that, Gus patted Henry on the shoulder before leaving.

Now that he knew what had happened, Gus made it his top priority to go see his best friend.

**000000**

**A/N: I'm sorry for making Gus out of character. This part was very hard for me to write. **

**Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed. Also there will be another Shawn and Henry moment approaching soon. **

**Will ya'll do me a ginormous favor and review? I'd greatly appreciate if you did. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry that it has been so long since the last time I updated. I had finals this past week. I can happily say that I finished my semester with three B's and an A. The good news is that summer break is here so I can update on a regular basis! WOOHOO! **

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I appreciate them very much! You guys are so kind! **

**Disclaimer: I'm just not going to bother with this. **

**Title: **_**Faded Scars Aren't Always Faded Memories**_

**Chapter: **_**The one where Shawn gives up. **_

The day was starting to turn into dusk as the sun inched its way closer and closer to the horizon. His apartment started to lose all the light that had been flooding in through the windows. Ever since Olivia had showed up on his door step, and everything else that had happened after that, Shawn had been taking it easy. He had been in a lot of pain, physically and mentally, and needed a break. Maybe it wasn't a break since all he would do was sleep and shower, but that's what he was calling it. He hadn't charged his phone, hadn't ate any food, or cleaned his messy apartment. Shawn would lay on the couch all day doing nothing but snoozing and watching Monk, but today he didn't have it as peaceful.

"Shawn!" He heard Gus's voice holler his name as his best friend rapidly knocked on the door.

"You better open this door! I know you're in there!" Gus was persistent today.

Getting up slowly Shawn made his way towards the door wincing at the stiffness that made his body ache along with his healing injuries.

"I'm coming!" Shawn hollered as Gus's persistent knocking grew even louder.

"It's about time Shawn!" Gus said loudly as soon as Shawn opened the door. "Are you insane?" Gus asked as he barged in past his best friend.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Shawn was confused.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Gus was furious.

"Really, Gus, I don't know what you're re freaking out about." Shawn really didn't know what he had done to rile up his friend.

"Friday, the same day that you go out of the hospital, you went over to your dad's! I told you to take it easy, but instead you ignored me and rode that stupid death trap of yours over to your dad's!" Gus was raising his voice as he ranted.

"Gus, that's what you're mad about? Really?" That was a question that didn't need answering, and Shawn knew that. "Yes, I went and seen him. So what? It's not like it went well anyways." Shawn mumbled at the end.

"Shawn, why must you be so, so, so stupid sometimes?" Gus asked not meaning to hurt his friend's feelings.

"Wow, Gus, you sound just like him." Shawn whispered as he clutched the back of a chair and put his head down. "You wouldn't understand." Shawn whispered.

"I didn't mean it, Shawn." Gus paused. "No, I don't understand, but I know more than you think. Talk to me Shawn. That's what I'm here for." He tried to be reassuring.

"I-I can't." Shawn said as if he were giving up.

"Shawn…" Gus was interrupted.

"Where should I start Gus? How about how my dad is the one who tortured me? Or how about how he didn't even know who I was and almost killed be because of it? Maybe I should talk about how my father hates me? Or how I thought that me and him were actually starting to mend our relationship? I don't know what you want me to talk about Gus! What do you want me to say?" Shawn wasn't yelling, he was just showing his hurt through frustration, but it was obvious that he was only frustrated at himself.

"Shawn, I know what happened, and I'm so sorry, but your dad doesn't hate you. He's having it harder than what you think he is, just give him time." Gus tried to be of help, but he didn't exactly know where to start or what to say.

"No, Gus, you didn't see his face when I went over there. You didn't hear how he said things. I'm just done." Shawn kept his head low as he said that last part in a low mumble.

"Shawn, don't think like tha-." Gus was cut off.

"Gus, I need some time alone. Please, just leave." Shawn turned around and left the room. Gus knew that he had no chance to change Shawn's mind. With great hesitation he left, his heart breaking inside for his best friend.

**00000000000**

**A/N: It was a short chapter. For that I am incredibly sorry. This one just wasn't flowing well for me. –sigh- Next chapter will be longer. I promise!**

**To all of you mother's out there, HAPPY LATE MOTHER'S DAY! I hope that it was filled with family, fun, joy, and laughter. **

**Again, thank you guys for the reviews! I appreciate it. **

**Chapter 9 should be up soon, hopefully. **

**Until next time you amazing people! **

**With much love,**

**-ElemrFudFry-**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I redone this chapter! I think this one is better, and I hope you do as well. **

**Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows! I appreciate them so much. **

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own any of it. **

**Title: **_**Faded Scars Aren't Always Faded Memories**_

**Chapter: **_**Sleepless Nights **_

What is that noise? He thought to himself as he slowly woke up. Looking around he realized that he had fallen asleep on the couch and it was pretty much dark. The light from the sun barely lingered in the west. He heard the noise again and realized that his phone was ringing. Gus give it a rest I'm fine. Shawn mumbled to himself as he reached over to pick up his iphone but it wasn't where he had left it. He was still lying on the couch in the same uncomfortable position that he had woke up in as he put his arm behind him patting around on the stand that sat beside the couch, but his phone wasn't there.

The ringing stopped and Shawn was just going to go back to sleep, but before he could the phone started ringing again, but it was a different tune, a tune that he hadn't heard in quite a while. He knew exactly whose name was going to be lighting up his phones screen when he picked it up, but he was still shocked to see the five letters that spelled Henry.

He wasn't going to answer but he couldn't just ignore the call. Sure he may be upset with his father, heck he even kept telling himself that he would never talk to him again, but for some reason he could bring himself to not answer.

"Do you need something?" Shawn asked not meaning to let his sleepiness show.

"Shawn, it's so nice to hear your voice." The man said on the other line.

"Clarke, what have you done with Henry?" His tired voice quickly changed into a serious deep tone with a slight hiss to it.

"Now, let's not be so grumpy. We were just hanging out and thought that you'd like to join us." Clarke said with a tinge of happiness to it, but a crazy happiness.

"What makes you think that I'd want to do that?" Shawn questioned trying not to let his worry escape through his voice.

"Because if you don't then papa gets a bullet to the head." Clarke threatened Shawn knowing that he wouldn't let his father die.

"If you touch one of the few hairs that is left on his head I will…." Shawn was cut off mid threat.

"You'll what Shawn? Meet us at your dad's boat in thirty minutes." Clarke hung up the phone with a soft chuckle.

Shawn didn't take any time at all to make a call to Juliet, then to Gus, all while getting ready to walk out the door. He really didn't feel like riding his motorcycle. His ribs were still sore, and he still had side effects from his concussion, but he had no choice. Gus was meeting Juliet at the station and they would meet with Lassiter and the chief there too. Besides Shawn didn't want to take any chances of Clarke getting mad and killing his father anyways just because he didn't come alone. As he made his way out onto the road he had twenty minutes to get to the docks, and it would only take him fifteen if there wasn't anything that got in his way.

The occasional bumps and jolts caused him discomfort as he sped towards his destination. He swerved in and out of the light to medium traffic that occupied the road and before he knew it he was coming to a stop near the boat docks. As he climbed off of his bike he looked at what time it was. He still had five minutes to get to his father's boat.

Even though he wanted to run, he walked slowly towards the vessel that held his father and the crooked cop that he had helped torture him only two weeks ago. He could feel the nerves in his stomach jump, the hairs on the back of his neck stand, and goose bumps form on his arms. Shawn knew that something wasn't right but he just kept walking. He thought it was just his fear trying to get to him as well as his impatience, but he was wrong.

He was only forty feet away from his destination when a gun shot rang out.

Shawn felt something pierce his skin, fell forward, and watched as darkness quickly consumed him.

**00000000**

**A/N: Okay, so, updates may be coming a little bit slower than usual. I've been very freaking busy here lately while trying to work on my book, come up with a YouTube channel, and while job hunting. Please forgive me. **

**Random question: Are any of you guys Hawaii Five-O fans? Just wondering. I started watching it a long time ago and I haven't seen it in forever and I can't remember if it's any good. **

**Also, I am planning on doing a fundraiser for special needs kids and didn't know if any of you have any good ideas. I've been wanting to put on an event for a few months now and I thought that maybe you wonderful people could help give me good ideas. Not like selling cookie dough, but having an actual event to help raise money so they can afford the proper treatment and schooling that they deserve. **

**Also there is a fundraiser going on for Down syndrome. I don't know if any of you have ever watched or heard of big time rush, or watched dancing with the stars this season but James Maslow and Peta Murgatroyd are helping put on a fundraiser for that. Maybe you could donate? Just a thought. **

**Okay, after all of that please review. I love long meaningful reviews just as much as the short ones. So, if you could take a moment after reading and leave one that would be FANTASTIC!**

**You guys are amazing! Thank you for all of the support! I should be able to update again by next Friday. I hope you all had a great Memorial Day weekend. May God bless all of the Veterans, and may he watch over the ones still serving. **

**Until Next Time,**

**-ElmerFudFry-**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Looks like I've got another chapter for ya'll. Isn't this exciting! **

**Chapter 9 was rewritten so make sure you reread it if you haven't. It's important that you do because it is completely different. **

**Disclaimer: Whatever.**

**Enjoy! :) **

**Title:**_**Faded Scars Aren't Always Faded Memories…**_

**Chapter: **_**Torture Session Number One…**_

He hurt, but why? He couldn't figure out where the source of the pain was coming from. All he did know was that his hands were bound behind him in a very uncomfortable manner, but then again having your hands zip tied to the back of the chair that you are sitting in is never comfortable. He expected his ankles to be done the same way and was surprised when he tried moving them that they actually moved. _What an idiot. _Henry scolded whoever had put him there for their lack of intelligence when it came to keep a person captive. _Even Shawn knows better. Shawn. SHAWN! _Henry had forgotten why he was there, and where he was, but now all of the fogginess in his head clouding his memories was lifting and rapidly.

It was Clarke and some random goon that had brought him here. He knew that Shawn was on his way to the docks, everything after that went black. Looking around trying to get a good view of his surroundings in the darkness, Henry could barely make out an image that looked like the outline of a body, but he couldn't be sure if it was a person, and if so, who it was.

"Glad to see you're awake, Mr. Spencer. Have a nice nap?" Henry barely knew who this man was, but what he did know was that he hated hearing the man's cocky voice.

"Where's Shawn?" Henry asked angrily making sure to not let his worry intrude.

"He's a little, what's the right word, sleepy right now. I'm sure you can understand. He still has injuries that are healing ad he took quite a fall earlier." The man chuckled very creepy like at the end of his response.

"You better not hurt him!" Henry was still very angry with his answer. He tried breaking the plastic ties that bound his hands with fail, and as soon as he gave up a dim light came on revealing what he had seen laying on the floor six feet in front of him.

"You see, Mr. Spencer, I can't take your threat seriously. First off you can't do anything to stop me. Secondly your son has ruined my life and everything that I had worked ten years to achieve. He's going to pay the price for what he's done." Clarke was showing anger while he spoke. He laughed when he saw the pain in the elder Spencer's eyes. "Don't worry. He's only sleeping because of the tranquilizer dart that he was hit with. The small cut that you see on his forehead is from where he fell, but don't worry, he'll be joining us soon." Clarke was true to his words. After he finished talking he gave Shawn a swift kick in the side which brought the young Spencer back to consciousness.

Shawn gasped and turned towards his father rolling onto his left side.

"You son of a bitch!" Henry yelled causing the dark haired man before him chuckle. He also gained a response from his son, but not a response he expected.

"Henry?" Shawn asked squeakily immediately showing him that his son needed water.

"Shawn I'm here. Everything is going to be just fine." He tried to sound reassuring but as soon as he stopped talking the crooked ex-cop kicked Shawn again in the gut causing his helpless prisoner to writhe in pain.

"You bastard! Stop it!" Henry yelled again forcefully pulling against his restraints.

"You yelling at me isn't going to help your son Mr. Spencer. McCarthy, get in here!" A tall, body builder looking man entered walking down the steps that lead down to the lower deck of the boat that held both Spencer men. "Get him up." Clarke instructed.

It amazed Henry that such a giant man would take orders from such an average size man. This guy was like the size of Dwayne the Rock Johnson and Hugh Jackman, very buff and very tall. All he could do was watch as the oversized man roughly jerked his barely conscious son off of the floor, standing him up, and then roughly pinning his arms behind his back.

"Henry, I know that you and your son don't have the best of relationships, hell, you are the one who almost killed him the last time. This is for you. You get to watch as Shawny boy here is beat. I know I'll enjoy it just as much as you will." Clarke walked over to Henry and covered his mouth with a large piece of duct tape. "I like to call this technique The Boxer."

Henry knew exactly what the crazed man before him said when he called it The Boxer. All of the screams that he let out was muffled against the tape that covered his mouth. All he could do was helplessly sit there and yell as Clarke hit his son over and over as if he were a punching bag. The worst part of it all was that he knew that Shawn still hadn't healed from his previous torture experience, which he carried out, and that Shawn thinks that he hates him.

His stomach dropped more and more every time Clarke landed another punch, and his heart sank every time Shawn couldn't hold back a cry of pain. He didn't know how much time had passed since Clarke had started his torture session, but he watched as Shawn's knees buckled, and as the giant that had his son restrained let go of him and let Shawn drop forcefully to the floor.

"Wouldn't you say that went well?" Clarke asked him as he smiled with pleasure, which really sickened Henry. A bunch of mumbles came from Henry's mouth when he tried to yell at his son's assailant because the duct tape was still firmly holding his mouth closed. "Now, Mr. Spencer, we have to give him a break. We still have to get to the fun part. I'll be back in fifteen." Clarke patted Henry on the shoulder then left him there. Henry hated feeling helpless. He hated not being able to help Shawn. In his head he vowed to himself that he would get Shawn out of this situation, and that he would make sure Clarke got what he deserved.

**0000000**

**A/N: So I hope that ya'll enjoyed it. Please review! It'd make my night, technically day because it's one in the morning so that means that it is technically Sunday. Thanks for reading! I appreciate it so much! **

**Until next time!**

**-ElmerFudFry-**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I have a really short teaser chapter for ya'll. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own it. **

**Title:**_** Faded Scars Are Not Always Faded Memories.**_

**Chapter: **_**A Teaser, Because I'm A Pleaser. **_

"Carlton!" The head detective heard his name being hollered as he walked up towards the doors of the police department. "Detective!" Not only was his partner calling his name so was Gus.

"O'Hara, what is all of this about?" Lassiter sounded grumpy.

"Tim Clarke is back!" Gus blurted out frantically with a slight pant from running.

"What?!" The detective's face went from its normal frown, to a hardened serious expression. Most people wouldn't be able to notice the difference between the two, but those who worked with him could. "Where's Shawn?"

"That's where it gets tricky." Juliet started to explain. "He took Henry and told Shawn to meet him at his father's boat. He should almost be there if he's not there already." The young blonde detective watched as her partner's eyes gave away the planning that was going on inside of his head.

"Follow me." Carlton turned and walked into the department and straight into the chief's office. "Chief, we have a situation." Lassiter was standing with his hands on his hips, his suit jacket lifted up in the back.

"Never burst into my office! You know this!" Karen Vick scolded but her mood light. "What is it?" She asked focusing on the folder on her desk.

"Clarke is back." Lassiter told her in a calm yet angry voice.

Karen's face went from relaxed to stressed, and her eyes darted up to meet the three people standing before her.

"Where's Shawn?"

**0000000**

**A/N: Twas so short. I know. That's why it is a teaser. I mainly posted it to see if I still had readers. **

**Do me a favor and review it up! **

**Please and Thanks,**

**Until Next Time, **

**-ElmerFudFry-**


End file.
